


Castiel x Readers

by fivour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Reader Insert, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Random Castiel x Readers I posted here from my Tumblr blog, castielxreaders (you get that point there). I have another admin on it, so I'm only posting the fanfics I wrote.





	1. Beautiful

You’d always had problems with self-esteem, at least, for as you could remember. You always thought of yourself as too skinny or too fat or too boring or too needy or too ugly or too stupid, sometimes calling yourself “resistable.” No one had ever really noticed it though - we all have our own issues and downs. You never said anything about it or tried to explain it to anyone, because when you told yourself you would, you thought, ‘ _they_ _wouldn't_ _care_ , _they_ _have_ _their_ _own_ _problems_.’

     When you got up in the mornings, while sitting on the edge of your bed, it wasn't uncommon for you to stare at your thighs or stomach and hate what you saw before standing up. Not even Castiel knew about it - he thought you realized just how perfect you really were. He himself didn’t realize that you didn't think of yourself as anything but _imperfect_.

     You'd had a nightmare the night before - as was pretty common for you - and Cas had come to save the night - which was pretty common for him. He came and cuddled with you every time you had a bad dream. You always appreciated it, but every time you’d try to thank the angel, he said, “It’s nothing but protecting you, (y/n),” and kissed the top of your head, telling you to try to get some sleep.

     It was morning, and as you got up, you noticed once more how bad your thighs looked and how much your stomach stuck out. You sighed, not realizing Castiel was tuning into (y/n) Station on the thought radio.

    “(y/n)?” His voice was soft and  concerned when he spoke.

    “Oh,” You said jumping a little. “Yeah, Cas?”

    “Why are thinking like that?” His sudden question surprised you.

    “What do you mean?”

    “You’re downing yourself,” he said. “But your perfect.”

    “I-I’m not perfect, Cas.” _‘I’m anything but’_

“There you go again,” he frowned slightly. “You’re beautiful, (y/n). Why do you think so different?” He didn’t give time to answer and kept talking, “Your eyes are gorgeous, your body is perfect, and I love you. Your appearance doesn’t matter either way. I’d love you anyways.”

    You had to smile just a little at his words. He could be so sweet sometimes.

    “I love you, too, Cas,” you told him.

    He sat up and pulled into his chest, hugging your waist and setting chin on topp of your head. “Absolutely beautiful...”


	2. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr, from a week or so ago. "How about the first time the reader has a period while she's with Cas and him not understanding at first and does a lot of research while you're out and you come back to the motel and he's sitting there surrounded by copious amounts of tampons and chocolates and other random things he thought might help?" from an Anon.

Cas was an understanding (for the most part) boyfriend. He didn’t question your ways usually, and he gave you your space. Until that lovely day came - the first time you’d ever had a period when he was around.

     You had barely been able to pick yourself up and out of bed that morning, ignoring Dean’s first three wake-up calls. You didn’t feel like solving cases and hunting down monsters and demons today. But when Dean finally gave up on his fourth try, he sent in Castiel, who’d been with the boys and you on your last hunt and decided to stay for the next one too.

     Cas had cautiously stepped in your room, nearing your bed. “(y/n)?” his voice was unusually soft, but then again, it was also unusual for you to do this in the mornings. For him at least, as Sam and Dean had both been the ones to drag you out of bed and listen to you complain about it when it was _that_  time of month.

     You didn’t even notice the change of voice, mistaking it for Dean trying a fifth time to get you up and at ‘em.

     “I’ve had enough wake-up calls, Dean,” you said, turning over to face away from ‘Dean.’

     “It’s Castiel, (y/n).”

     You cracked open an eyelid and rolled over enough to glance, and it indeed was him. You sat up slowly, yawning. “I’m up,” you said tiredly. Cas was worth waking up for in your tired, pained mind.

     As you tried to get up and stand, though, a sharp pain hit your stomach and you cursed under your breathe. You knew this was coming, but did your period really have to test your strength when Castiel was there?

     He must’ve noticed, and immediately looked concerned. “(n/n), are you alright?” 

     “I’m fine, Cas,” you told him, or rather, lied to him. You tried to get up again this time, now ignoring the cramp coming on and going to get dressed for the day. This was a little embarrassing for you, since the angel didn’t seem to understand and you didn’t want to be (or want Dean to be) the one to explain to him what was going on.

* * *

After Sam suggested going for coffee, and Cas agreeing to housesit while you guys were gone, the three of you got into the Impala and drove off, Dean’s Metallica playing rather loudly over the silence in the car.

     Castiel, being curious and both unconvinced that your sudden pain this morning was nothing, tried to think of what it was supposed to be. Maybe you were getting sick? No, nothing else seemed to be wrong. Maybe you got hurt on the last hunt? No, both the brothers and himself had been watching you - and you hadn’t even been in the midst, much to your former dismay of course.

     He thought about what you did when you couldn’t something out like this and it hit him like a train - the most obvious option. Research!

* * *

After an hour or two, you were back. Dean had seen pie and beer in the same place at once, and he was drawn to it. So naturally, following the “it’s 2am somewhere” rule, he got himself a drink and 3 slices of pie.

     Well you walked to your room and saw Cas sitting on your bed, with a few boxes of both tampons and maxi pads beside him on the floor, and behind him were four extra pillows on your bed. 

     Your face grew warm, as you already knew the answer to question you were about to ask him. “Cas, what’s all this?”

     He stood up, and hugged you. It surprised you a bit, but you hugged him back as he said, “I figured out what’s wrong. I hope this is an appropriate reaction, (y/n).”  



	3. Not-Fake-Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - "Hi! I know this is my second request but could you pls write a high school student ! Cas X reader where the reader has to go to her cousins wedding and she lied to her family that she has a boyfriend so cas has to y'know do it also could the reader pls be 17 and not have her first kiss yet I know this sounds really weird but pls could you do it ?" - http://www.pearltheartist.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Cas AU

Your cousin’s wedding. Why did it always seem like someone’s cousin was always getting married? Oh well, it didn’t matter. Your parents seemed to want you have someone to go with - as in, they wanted to see their daughter with a boyfriend.

     Your mom always asked if there was someone you liked, and you always answered no, even though you wouldn’t tell her there was someone. Castiel. He was your best friend in these rough high school years. Cas was smart and cute and funny and...well, he was just perfect. But it wasn’t only a friendship between you two, and you were certain he didn’t like you. If he did, he was damn good at hiding it, since he’d had since third grade to tell you.

     He did like you though, and when you asked him to be your fake-boyfriend for your cousin’s wedding, you couldn’t have imagined how _wonderful_ he felt or how much his chest tightened when he saw the ever present sparkle in your eye you got when you were lying to someone or were thinking something mischievous.

     “Of course, (n/n)! I haven’t been to a wedding since fifth grade,” he added.

     “I remember,” you giggled. “The horrible punch accident.”

     “Hush,” he playfully bumped your shoulder, which was a little hard to do since you were both holding books and didn't favor dropping everything. “But I’ll do it, yeah.”

     “You’re the greatest friend ever, Cas,” you smiled and started towards your next class. He stayed behind, even though he needed to get going too. what did he just get himself into?

* * *

“Are you (y/n)’s parents?” Castiel asked. He had just shown up at your front door for your cousin’s wedding.

     “Yes, yes we are. You must be...Castiel?” your mom answered. You called tell she had to think about what his full name was for a second - you called him Cas so often it had stuck to even your parents’ minds. 

     “Yes, I am, Mrs. (l/n).”

     They shook hands and your father gave Cas a knowing smile. “So, how’s it going with our little angel, Castiel?”

     His heart raced a little and he didn’t know how to respond. _Should I say it’s okay, good, perfect? What do I say? Do I say it’s fine o -_ and thankfully, before he could form any words to throw at your parents about ‘how it’s going with their little angel’ their little angel came down the stairs. He knew after this was over, he was going to tease you to no end about the nickname.

     “Cas?” you called, now rushing down the steps. “Hey! So, how much do you hate my dad yet?”

     “Correction, our little _demon child.”_ your dad said jokingly.

* * *

After being embarrassed by your parents in front of your ‘boyfriend’ and the silent car ride - which surprised you - you were sitting on the bench in the back of the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

     “So, who’s the groom?” Cas asked. “I know none of these people.”

     “Obviously you don’t, smartass,” you replied, pointing to your cousin’s handsome fiancé. “Him, over there.”

     “He’s...wow,” Castiel said. “I hope my wife doesn’t have that high a standard.”

     “He’s okay, I guess. I don’t what she sees in him, though.”

     You two sat in silence for a little while, with you focusing on the white and lacy carpet leading down the path to the, what you like to call, ‘I-Do-Station’ because you didn’t know the official name. Did it even have one?

     Your thoughts were interrupted when Cas suddenly nudged your shoulder with his. “Do you think we should...like, hold hands or something? So if your parents turn around they don’t see us just awkwardly staring around at the place?” His face was slightly pink even as he said it. 

     You just took his hand in response. “Now they’ll see us _holding hands_ while just awkwardly staring around at the place,” and there it was again, that lovely, joyous giggle.

     Now it was silent again, except, the wedding had finally started now, and everyone was hushed. Your cousin was beautiful when her father walked her down the hallway - white train flowing like a river behind her, silkiness reflecting the light slightly. It was a picture perfect moment, the kind you see in cheesy movies and magazine articles. 

     You leaned over to Cas and whispered, “I hope I have a dress like that one some day.”

     He smiled, but he didn’t say that he wanted to be the man who got to see you in it. And you didn’t admit it, but you also wanted him to be the one who got to see you in it, too.

     “I’m sure you will, (n/n),” e replied quietly as the preist was rattling off the same old-same old things. 

     As he finished and the couple said their “I dos” and vows and all that lovely stuff, they kissed. ‘Ew’s and ‘GROSS’s could be heard from the young boys in the seats closer to the front and you giggled, which made your fake-boyfriend’s heart do a 360. 

     Suddenly, he turned your face towards him, kissing you sweetly, and very, _very_ briefly. When he pulled away his cheeks were burning, and so were yours. It was your first kiss - no one had ever really even tried to kiss you, except your parents when you were little, of course. And it was Castiel’s first kiss to, which you hadn’t even considered. He was good looking

     “If going to weddings with you gets me a kiss, I’ll do it way more often,” and you giggled again.

     “Can I be your not-fake-boyfriend?”

     “Not-fake yes.”  



	4. '50s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - "Hi! Could you pls write an immature human cas X reader that's set in 1950 could it be a bit long as well ? ( can you also pls tag me in it)" - http://www.pearltheartist.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, tbh.

C’mon, (n/n), it’ll be fun!” your boyfriend Castiel tried to convince you.

     “Cas, if I went out that late, my dad would have my head, and yours!” you cried. He was trying to convince you to meet after your curfew, and you had an idea what for.

     “Then he better not find out,” he smiled. “I’d hate for you to loose that pretty little head of yours, doll.”

     “Sometimes I hate you, Castiel.”

     “I know.”

* * *

You had climbed out of your bedroom window to go with Cas, who had been waiting in your backyard right after your house’s lights went out. You’d made sure to lock your bedroom door and make a believable lump in the covers for extra security. 

     “C’mon,” he said, taking your hand. “Let’s go somewhere a little more...private.” he threw you a wink before leading you out of your backyard, making you blush. 

     He lead you through a mess of trees and down along roads and finally came to stop at a pond secluded by trees and brush. Your face grew warm when he slung his around your waist and pushed strands of hair behind your ears. 

     “You’re so beautiful, ya know that?” his complimented you. It made your blush grow darker. “And oh so _cute_ when you blush because of me.”

     “Oh, stop it,” you giggled.

     “I might if you’d stop being so damn adorable, my little (n/n),” he said, leaning his forehead against yours. 

     Taking the hint, you leaned in even more and kissed him, one of your hands playing with his hair add his other arm snaking around your waist now. Just his tongue licked your bottom lip, you heard something behind you. Footsteps.

     “You goddamn teenagers!” you heard your neighbor yelling. “Go get somewhere else to make out!”

     Your face burned and Castiel took your neighbor’s advice, picking you up bridal style and saying, “As long as he didn’t see you, we’re good. Now let's go somewhere that _is_ private.” 


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request! The next one will also be a one word drabble request from Tumblr. Both are Anons. This word is "stars."

You had a love for going out to watch the stars at night. There was something alluring and peaceful in the bright dots against a dark canvas of a sky, or the shine of white contrasting deep blues and early sunrises if you were up early enough. 

     Castiel had a love for watching you while you did this. The peaceful expression on your face and the wonder in your eyes, the lovely thoughts floating through your mind. Once or twice you’d caught him there - but you didn’t say a word about it and neither did he.

     This time when you caught him, you decided to say something. 

     "What’re you doing out here so late?“ you asked, your voice surprising him. He knew you noticed him everytime he was there, but you never said anything and he didn’t think you ever would to be honest.

     "Well, what are you doing?” Dodging the question he’d have to answer with “watching you.”

     "I’m stargazing,“ you thought for minute. "I guess that means you’re (y/n)gazing then.” You giggled at your own joke.

     He loved it when you giggled. “I guess I am (y/n)gazing, (n/n). You’re much more entertaining to watch then the stars. And even more beautiful.”

     You blushed a little at the sudden compliment. Your boyfriend could be so sweet.


	6. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - "Could you do a college /middle school student ! Cas X student reader And at first they hate each other but then they become something more ( could this be long )" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess there wasn't another one word drabble request. Oops.

Middle school was more like the second Hell to elementary school. You were popular sort of, but there was almost a small legion of people who hated you. Castiel, a very smart and, you hated to admit, handsome boy was one of the ones in that group that you hated back. You didn’t really know why - all you knew was your teenaged mind hated the thought of his cute face and feathery hair and his brains.

     He didn’t know why _he_ hated you either. Maybe it was the way his brain - normally filled with history notes, and how to do complex math, and his hopes to pass his AP classes - was now, at times, filled only with the thought of you, with your perfect hair and pretty eyes and nice personality.

     You were a distraction to him, and he didn’t like it. He was a distraction to you, and you didn’t like it. So at least you both agreed on something here, right? 

     So when he got assigned as your tutor in math - you weren’t the best at fractions and decimals, the current unit in your class - you both disliked the idea. You were prompted to ask your teacher for someone  else, but (parent name) told you, “Maybe you’ll end up friends. Just stick with it.”

* * *

“So, (y/n),” Castiel said, pushing up his glasses that kept falling down his nose. “Where do you have the most trouble?”

     You told him, and as he worked you through your first few homework problems, you didn’t really pay attention to the math as much as his face. The way his eyes flickered from your paper to you, the way his mouth moved flawless, not stumbling on a single word. After he finished you just sat there, looking around the classroom where you two had been assigned for your session that day.

      “So, do you think you get it now?” he asked, hopeful. Maybe he hated you, but he hated the thought of someone failing a class so easy (to him at least) more.

     You nodded. “I might need some more help with it, though.”

     He nodded back, a few strands of hair falling into his face. “That’s fine, (y/n).”

* * *

The next time you two met for your tutoring session, he told you to try it on your own. Eventually, after two incorrect answers and five questions, he gently took the pencil out of your hand and worked it out for you.

     “You had this part right, but I think you forgot some divisibility factors here,” he chuckled a little. “This can’t go into that evenly.”

     You smiled a little, feeling stupid about your mistake. It was careless, but you’d made it twice. He acted as if it were nothing and kept teaching you in his own, slightly slow way, which made it easier to follow along. This was better than learning it from a teacher, or anyone else for that matter.

     It was only the second time and you didn’t even hate him that much anymore. Huh.

* * *

Now it was the tenth you’d met after school. The seventh had been right after your math test on fractions and decimals, and you’d aced it so your teacher kept you with Castiel until they saw how you did on this unit. 

     “Hey, Castiel -”

     “You can call me Cas, (y/n),” he interrupted. “Cas is fine.”

     “Well, Cas, I don’t get it at all,” you sighed, leaning back a stretching in your chair. 

     And after another short lesson from Cas the Teacher (your new name for him inside your head), you still didn’t get it. So back you went, for an eleventh time the next day.

* * *

This was your thirteenth time seeing Cas the Teacher, you were convinced. Convinced of what? Convinced that you liked him. You hated him because you liked him. The way he distracted you was the best possible way, and it made you feel weird when you were around him nowadays. Cas the Teacher had become Cas the Crush. 

     So this time, wen you saw him in the hallway, you had worked up the courage to tell him. How hard could it be?

     “Hey, Cas!” you called. He turned around to see you standing there, a smile and blush on your face and your books in your arms pressed firmly against you.

     “(y/n)!” he said, just as cheerfully. “What is it?”

     You stepped closer and told him, in a too quiet voice, “I think I like you.”

     His face grew pink and by the time he realized it, his glasses had fallen off his face completely and were now resting on top of his books. “H-Huh?”

     “You know what I said,” you weren’t sure even you knew what you had just said, in all honesty.

     “Um,” his blush grew darker as he smiled a little. “I-I think I like you too, (y/n). Do you wanna blow off tutoring and go somewhere else with me today?”

     “Of course,” you were surprised he was being even this rebellious. He was a teacher’s pet - not someone who skipped tutoring with someone and went somewhere else. 

     Middle school wasn’t as bad as you’d thought. That had been easy enough. If only you two knew how your teacher would react when she didn’t see you at tutoring that day.

~J  



	7. Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence starter prompt - "Why are you looking at me like that?" suggested by an Anon (what a surprise hahahaha) on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so short lmao

Castiel liked to sneak little glances at you. He couldn't help himself — you were just so...gorgeous. Utterly perfect in every way, from the way you laughed to the way you kissed him.      

     Currently, with his head on your lap, eyes closed and thinking about you, your fingers toyed with strands of his feathery black hair, curling them around your fingers. You were sitting on one of the beds in the hotel room, the brothers out doing something (otherwise Dean would've been there telling you two to "get a room"). Castiel opened his eyes while he thought you were looking away, gazing up with intense blue eyes at your face and hair.

     You caught him looking at you once or twice, and the fourth time around you spoke. 

     "Enjoy the view, Cas?" You giggled. He looked at you confusedly until you said, "It's rude to stare."

     "You're just so beautiful I can't help myself," he replied, turning around gently to put his face against your stomach.

     "Such a charmer," you shook your head playfully, giggling again. There was that sound he loved so much. 

     "I love it when you laugh," he said, his voice muffled by your shirt.

     You giggled yet again. "And I love you."


	8. Save Me - Remy Zero (Songfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MoRe ReQuEsTs - "Save Me by Remy Zero xx" - mOrE aNoNs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the video and it's actually like pretty cool like 5/10, would watch again

This hunt wasn’t your biggest success. In fact, you could even go as far as to say that it was a failure until Castiel came in and saved the day.

     It was a vamp hunt - it should’ve been easy, as you’d been on plenty of solo vampire hunts before the Winchesters. But this particular nest seemed to have planned ahead, like monsters tended to do at the worst possible times. After killing two of them, it seemed even _easier_ than it should’ve, but I guess you overlooked the fact that something was obviously up.

     You were expecting an attack from behind or above, maybe a vampire rushing you from the front out of nowhere. You’d just beheaded a third one, and looked around warily, waiting. When nothing came out at you, you decided to keep going deeper into the nest, expecting one to be passing by or to attack you at some point. Blade at the ready, brain on alert, and ready to fight, you ventured farther down the corridor and farther away from where Castiel had been standing in another hallway.

     He’d sensed you in danger and had come immediately, an overprotective instinct kicking in just for you. Cas knew popping up out of nowhere would definitely get him beheaded or yelled at for showing up at the worst possible time (”I can handle it on my own, Cas, trust me, won’t you?”). Following quietly behind you, he made himself as undetectable as possible, ready to save you if need be.

     Finally, one came up, casually walking down the hall, and saw you coming. It side stepped into a doorway, trying to hide itself. The vampire was a rather girl - she had nice hair and good looks. What a shame she’d been turned into a monster like this.

     When you walked past, out she came, following closely behind, never keeping more than three large steps between you and her, which unbeknownst to the vamp, was only one foot in front of Castiel. Bad decision.

* * *

After killing another vampire, leaving a pool of blood under a separated body and head, the one following you decided to strike. 

> **Somebody save me**

     Hands grabbed your shoulders from behind, and she leaned to whisper in your ear, “Your blood’ll taste great after seeing you kill my fami -” but before you could even react, you heard a snap and the thud of a body behind you. 

     Turning quickly, you saw Castiel standing there, his hand still in the air from magically snapping that girl’s neck before she could hurt you. “Cas...” you breathed. “I could've handled this on my own. Why’d you come?”

     He could tell you really wanted to say thank you, but you were too stubborn to. He just stood there silently in response.

> **Let your warm hands break right through and  
>  Save me  
> I don't care how you do it  
> Just stay, stay  
> Oh come on  
> I've been waiting for you**


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally personalized for a kind soul named Lea! I'll be doing personalized x readers on Ao3 too, so if you want one, you can to either my Hetalia x Readers (the comments are drier than a desert on the mofo lmao) or just leave a comment here! Lmao this sucks, but it's safe to say that Dean ships it.

Castiel wasn't used to many Christmas traditions. For example, he didn't know that you had to kiss if you were standing under the mistletoe. 

  


You'd been dating Castiel for what seemed like forever - it was really two months, but go figure, you loved the dorky angel. He was cute and handsome and basically everything you wanted. Cas loved you too, and he was there for you and the boys. 

  


Dean, on the other hand, loved to tease you both about it. He'd drop hints or sexual jokes to Castiel, none of which he understood, and he'd do the same to you, except of course, you understood them. And blushed like mad over it, always punching his arm and whining. Dean was like the annoying older brother you never had.

  


It was the 14th of December, only 11 days until Christmas, and there you were in another crappy, beaten up motel room on your way to a hunt. Hunters don't get holiday break.

  


You'd convinced Castiel to cuddle with you in one of the beds, and was laying on his chest, almost falling asleep when Dean walked by and stopped beside you.

  


"You guys are too cute together," Dean teased, laughing when you blushed and slapped his hip.

  


"Shut up, Dean," you whined, burying your face into Castiel's chest.

  


Castiel kept quiet until he asked, "Dean, what are you holding over us?"

  


You looked up, and sighed, slapping Dean's hip again. "You're a moron," you said, rolling your eyes at the hunter.

  


Sure enough, Dean was holding mistletoe over you two, chuckling at your response. You and Castiel hadn't had your first kiss yet, and it was something he loved to joke about and tease you for. So this was his way to finally make it happen, after weeks of telling you to. "He probably wants to kiss you, but he's too awkward," Dean would say. "I'm a guy, I know these things Lea."

  


"You gotta kiss Lea here, feathers," Dean said, an amused look on his face. "It's tradition."

  


Castiel gave you a confused look before you explained that if two people were under the mistletoe, they had to kiss. You received a small nod before he took your face in his hands and kissed you softly.

  


Your face went aflame, and got even redder when you heard Dean comment, but you couldn't really hear him. You were caught up in the kiss and kissed Cas back, pulling away after a few seconds. Burying your head into the crook of his neck, Dean walked away in silent victory.


	10. Eating Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated in forever.  
> Damn, I'm sorry guys. But I'm trying to write some more Cas x readers, and hopefully a lot more Hetalia x readers, since both books have been dead for a long time. Rip.

Possible trigger warning for eating disorder! Other than that, it should be okay.

* * *

You and Castiel had an honest relationship. You told each other the truth and didn’t hide things from one another. He never let you forget the fact that he loved you and vice versa. In some respects, it could’ve been a perfect relationship, except for one thing.

You struggled with anorexia, and you didn't have the heart to tell him because you thought it’d ruin things. That it’d make him not love you anymore because you weren’t perfect, like he thought you were. 

Sometimes Castiel noticed you weren’t as much as you usually did, but he never questioned it because appetites change, didn’t they? Maybe you just weren’t hungry. 

It didn’t really start to concern him until he noticed your weight. It wasn’t much of a difference before, maybe only a few pounds. But after that, it started to show how skinny you were getting. Not wanting to upset, he went to the person who knew you almost as well as he did; Dean.

While he was waiting for you to come over to his house, Castiel called Dean. After their usual greetings (an awkward hello, maybe a few questions about something completely off topic) he went straight to the point.

“Do you ever notice something...off with (y/n)?” Castiel asked him, somewhat afraid it was only him. 

“Well, maybe a little,” Dean admitted. “Why? Something happen?”

“I don’t think she’s been eating enough,” he said worriedly. “The weight loss is noticeable. And she’s always trying to work out somehow.”

“You think she’s alright? I mean, I thought she was getting thinner, but you know women - don’t mention their weight to them or they’ll be mad, huh?” 

“Dean, this isn’t the time for that. Do you think something could be seriously wrong?” 

“You mean like...a disorder or something?” Dean asked. “Maybe you should just ask her what’s up.”

“Okay,” Castiel sighed. “I’ll talk to her about it.”

After hanging up, Cas threw his phone down on the bed, sighing. When you finally got there, he smiled softly at you when he opened the door. 

“Hey, (n/n),” He greeted, stepping aside to let you in. You kissed his cheek, noticing the worried look on his face despite the smile.

“Is everything alright?” You asked him as he closed the door. 

After a moment’s hesitation he shook his head. “Have you been eating enough lately?” He asked.

You nodded. “I guess so. Why?”

“You’ve...I don’t want to sound rude, but you’ve lost weight a lot recently. And you’re pushing yourself to work out. You seem so stressed,” he admitted. You frowned a little, raising an eyebrow.

“Is it really that noticeable?”

It was Castiel’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Of course it’s noticeable. You shouldn’t be treating yourself like that, (y/n). It’s not healthy and it’s not good for you,” it felt impossible to hold back in fear of hurting you, and he kept going. “You have to eat, (y/n). It’s important. And working out so much is going to hurt you eventually. I just love you and I don’t want you to be hurt!”

Your mouth opened a little to say something, but you shut it quickly, realizing you didn’t know how to respond. Instead, you hugged him tightly, burying your face in his shoulder. “I love you too, Cas.”

“So will you try to stop doing this? For me?” He asked, not feeling like he was overreacting one bit. He was concerned and worried - he had a right to overreact. Especially about you. You meant the world to him.

It took a moment, but slowly you nodded. “Okay...” you mumbled quietly. You didn’t know how to respond. “I love you.”

“I love you too, (n/n).”  



	11. Canvas  (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this AU off of fanfiction.net!
> 
> I think this is a cute thing, I guess. Should I make a part two? Please let me know!

Having your art shown in a museum was a big deal. Perhaps to (y/n), a very creative young woman and artist, it was the biggest deal.

She’d dreamed of this moment ever since her father taught her to paint. At first it was jus watching in silent awe until he asked her, “Would you pick up that brush and go over that spot for me?” and from there on, progressed until he let her paint something alone.

That wasn’t her only art, either, no it didn’t stop there. She could sing as well.

Castiel was just another man, spending his days without the color it took to truly to be happy in life. He lived his own black and white life and had his own black white shopping to do. The blue of his house’s exterior was the brightest shade he ever saw in his own life.

So when he saw that this pretty artist was going to be in a museum to show her work? He decided that maybe it was time for a splash of color in his dull days.

 _Monday, at 12:00pm. The second level. Showroom._ He repeated these things to himself in hopes he’d remember. Colorful things are sometimes hard to remember in a dull life.

The morning before was quite possibly the hardest Sunday for both. Castiel went to church every Sunday, a firm believer in God. Though he usually listened, this time his mind wondered, back to the gallery, to her, to the art. What would it be like? He’d never visited a place like that before. What would _she_ be like? Was it even the woman he’d seen or was that just a model? She had the looks to be one.

(Y/n) didn’t go to church (if you are Christian and go to church, let’s say it’s just that weekend!). She was at the museum during the time that any service would be held that early, and long after. Helping set things up, practicing things, speeches. It was hard work. Would anyone show up? Would they like her work? Or would she be just another artist who didn’t make it because no one had their particular taste?

The rest of the day was filled with anticipation - for Castiel, mostly of her; for (y/n), mostly of he response.

Castiel had set his alarm for 10:00am, wanting to be ready to leave. He didn’t now why this event suddenly made him want to go somewhere on his day off of work. Usually he’d be sleeping in, and if it was on Wednesday he’d be going to church in the evening. He had a system for the things he did and this minor disruption somehow seemed wonderful to him.

She’d been at the gallery for hours by the time the event started, focusing hard on making things perfect. No painting was smudged, everything looked good, the pieces were in order. All set, and only minutes before noon did she focus on herself completely. Outfit, hair, face, it all looked okay. Good enough to please a crowd if nothing else.

As people started filling the room, (y/n) got more and more nervous. Was the talk of how good her work was or how hard on the eyes it seemed to be? Were they complimenting it or insulting it? Did everyone hate the pieces and her too? Of course, hating a piece was like hating the artist.

Following he flow of the crowd, Castiel tried to watch other people to learn what to do. He was unsure of himself and definitely did not want to be embarrassed. He wondered if they cold meet the artist, and he almost smiled when he saw her.

(Y/n) was by a particularly large canvas, talking to a small group of people. She was smiling with every word and he knew that this was the woman he’d seen. She could’ve been a model for sure with her beauty.

Joining the back of the crowd, he could hear her voice, clear and loud. A perfect speaking voice, almost like she’d done this before.

“And this piece, it’s very special to me,” (y/n) was saying. “It was the first thing my father had ever taught me as a girl - how to mix colors and make them go together. He never taught me a color scheme, though I learned it later on my own, but instead told me that whichever colors I that matched the best are my own color schemes. In his words, ‘Screw being practical. Do anything you want and everything you can.’“

Listening to it, Castiel got the impression her dad was someone who was a big part of her life, and when she talked about it, her voice seemed to get louder. Bigger. Filling the space around them, like a bubble against the many, many voices of other people in the museum. She was the main focus.

He was entranced, to put it in simple terms. Her art had meaning and he learned every one them, knowing that this sort of color was what he wanted in his life. He wanted the deeper meaning of a simply posed portrait, the hidden meaning of a few strokes in the right place.

Castiel wanted (y/n)’s colors in his life. And he knew it.  



	12. Of Course I'm Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need some prompts, I am begging you hoes for them.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this a few weeks ago and forgot to upload it, yikes. But it's based on the sentence starter prompt, "Of course I'm angry! You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

It'd been three years since you'd seen your angel in his tan trench coat, and at this point, you'd given up hope. Mostly.   
     Something inside told you, day in and day out, that'd he'd come back. Part of you would've loved that. It would have been overjoyed and happy as hell. Yet another part of you wouldn't have favored that. You were still a little mad over it, as he _had_ left without warning. Even though he did that a lot, and sometimes for a while, 3 years was just...unacceptable to you.   
     There were never answers to your prayers, no surprise appearances, nothing out of the ordinary except for the absence of Castiel. Your Cas, gone and without a trace for _three years_!  
     Around a few months into the second year, you were on the edge of you metaphorical seat, waiting for him to pop up somewhere inconvenient. The bathroom, while you were changing, during the middle of hunt.  
     _Just some kind of sign would have sufficed for you, quite honestly.  
    _Now it'd been three years, four months, and seventeen days. If you couldn't tell, the part of you that still hoped for his return was much stronger than the part who didn't want it. You deeply missed the way he used to tilt his head at the slightest thing, confused. The way you always had to fix his tie because somehow, it was always messed up. Most of all, the way he hugged you, oddly enough. Like he didn't want to let go of you.   
     Well, on that eighteenth dreadful day, you'd had a hard hunt and it hadn't turned out too well. You weren't too down - it wasn't your first mess up, it certainly wouldn't be your last one, and it was partly Sam's fault. After trying to sleep for a few hours and deeming it useless, turning over and tossing every possible way (a nightly routine), you finally got up.  
     As you turned on your laptop, deciding to look for hunts around the place, you knew you saw something out of the corner of your eye. _The shape of a...  
    Was that the shape of a man?  
   _ No, it definitely couldn't be. Castiel was probably dead by now. It wasn't him if it _was_ a man. So on that reasoning, you grabbed the knife beside your bed and slowly shut your laptop, looking around so your eyes would adjust to the dark once more.   
    Once they had adjusted, you glanced around the room once more. The silhouette hadn't moved yet, so taking a deep breathe, you moved an inch or so from your position on the bed. It stayed still, as if watching you.  
     In a brief moment of hope, you let out a weak, "C-Cas?"  
     A few brief moments passed before it moved and your breathe caught in your throat. Moving into the thin line of light emanating still from your shut laptop, you saw the color of his dress pants.  
     "Is it really you Castiel?" You asked quietly, almost certain that one, you were hallucinating, or two, it was some type of monster impersonating your dearest angel.   
     "It's me," you knew right away that it was really him. No one could impersonate that deep voice, and if it weren't truly his it never would've given you the need to hear more of it that it always did.   
    Getting up, you felt happy and angry at the same time. When he started to explain, you stopped him. "Wait no, I'm mad at you."  
     That shut him right up, making him tilt his head in that adorable way of his. "What?"  
     "You ate all my cereal and then you disappeared for three years, Cas," you said firmly. "I'm mad at you."  
     "(Y/n), it was Dean who ate the last of your cereal-"  
     "Dean? He told me it was you!"  



	13. Christmas

I apologise for not updating in a long time. I haven't written any Castiel x readers in a long while and I think I'm falling out of the fandom, but I'm doing my best to not get obsessed with other things while people are still enjoying Supernatural and my writing! Anyways, I want to say that since I haven't done anything for you guys in a while, please send in your names (first obviously, I'm not a creeper...not even your real name, just one you want me to use) and a prompt or one word prompt and I'll write ya personalized drabble. But you'll have to be okay with it being posted on here and on Tumblr since I need content for my book and blog!

Here's a link to a drabble I did for a girl named Lea on Tumblr > [Click here!](http://castielxreaders.tumblr.com/post/154487127968/my-name-is-lea-can-you-write-me-the-fluffiest) < if you want to read it.

Auf wiederseh'n and I apologise for not updating once again. I love you guys and you have no idea how much I appreciate all your love and support!


End file.
